


eridan ampora an the scientific quest for domination a the land a wwrath an angels

by ruenruinsthefandom



Series: a load a stuff wwhat happened to eridan ampora [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, a totally necessary sequel, totally not wwritten by eridan wwhat a fuckin unfounded accusation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenruinsthefandom/pseuds/ruenruinsthefandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the long awwaited sequel to my fuckin runawway success story of a first fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	eridan ampora an the scientific quest for domination a the land a wwrath an angels

 

so if you havvent read the other fic yet wwhich is fuckin stupid wway of readin then heres wwhat happened: in a string a completley plausable an semi truthful turn a evvents eridan ampora filed all his quadrants and filled twwo pails and wwas pretty much baskin in bein the best cause its wwell fuckin knowwn that the best wway a judgin your self wworth is by the number a people you are currently in a relationship wwith at the same time thats just fuckin logic anywway wwhat i'm tryin to say is that eridan wwasn't just wwinning the quadrant race he had fuckin lapped evvery other brinesucker twwice  

after that he did some other cool stuff wwhich you really dont need to knoww anythin about other than it wwas really cool and made his muscles evven more toned than they already wwere, wwhich wwas a fuckin lot,  this story begins as all stories do with a vvague sentence to tell the reader wwhat's happened an then droppin the reader right into the action cause wwhats the fuckin point a character devvelopment / explanation a basic plot details really wway i see it its basically just stallin betwween the good stuff 

eridan ampora wwas gonna kill some fuckin angels 

a course the front entrance to abraxas lair wwas crawwlin wwith fuckin angels so they couldnt go in that wway cause theyd just get swwarmed by the fuckin things and by the time youd killed a bunch theyd just be back so eri an kar wwent in through a back wway wwhich eri found while on a really fuckin cool recon mission wwhich definitely wwasn't him running awway from a wwhole bunch a angels an wwhoevver told you that is a fuckin liar 

there wwas like one angel guardin this door so eri let kar kill it because taking all the glory for himself wwas no wway to run a matespritship an he immediately wwas pleased with his decision cause kars ass looked really good in the new skinny jeans eri had alchemised for him anywway wwith their only obstacle out a the wway they pushed the door open to revveal a really borin room devoid of any angels wwhich wwas a fuckin miracle but not the kind a fuckin bs clown magic miracle gam peddles but more the kind a scientifically sound coincidence based miracle an if that disappoints you then youre readin the wwrong fuckin story an you might as wwell leavve noww cause this story i based completely in the realms a almost reality an  is clearly not the kind a story where any kind a fuckin deus ex machina unexplained magjjk bs wwould be invvoked for any reason  

right so long story short they wwere in a really borin room wwhich wwould probably take them like an hour to clear if wwe wwent ovver it in all the detail so lets just cut it short there was a fuckin puzzle door which needed four quadrant keys wwhich was basically the wworst excuse for a puzzle evver cause it wwasnt evven tryin to be hard it wwas literally just findin keys an they wwere all in that room too so it really wasnt a test a the mind as much of a test a findin small objects in a medium sized area an most of it wwas empty space so it didnt really evven take as long as it couldvve 

look all im sayin is as far as puzzles go it wwas shit

anywway to fuckin nobodies surprise evver they cleared the puzzle door wwhich just lead to this long ass fuckin tunnel an they must a spent another hour in there although it wwas kinda understandable becuase they wwere kinda tired from all the wwalkin and they had a red moment which no youre not fuckin hearin about god cant a guy get some fuckin privvacy for once god dammit 

so at the end of the corridor is the denezen just as youd expect and he starts talking about The Choice an fuckin destiny an shit like they alwways do anywway eri makes The Choice to use his hope for good cause wwhy wwould he evven pick the opposite sounds like really fuckin stupid choice to me but then the denizen just attacks them anywway so its not like The Choice made a blind bit a fuckin difference so wwere back wwhere wwe started wwhich wwas eri beatin the shit outta abraxas wwhile kar took care a his adds wwhich wwas bs anywway cause i thought it wwas meant to be a one on one fight for domination and sure maybe eri brought his matesprit along but as good as kar is he isnt a fuckin army

point a the matter is eridan beat him wwithout breakin a fuckin swweat and provved his dominance ovver hope itself as well as angels an wwrath an as wwe had previously established, romance so he wwas basically a god wwhich meant he didnt evven think twwice about cullin himself in his quest bed in the next room an acendin to god hood wwhich he totally did an it didnt evven hurt an vvris must a been a real fuckin wwuss the wway she wwas complainin about it but wwhats fuckin neww 

anywway along wwith his neww found immortality eri also got some kickass hope powwers as you might expect an they wwere basically like 8x cooler than riggin some stupid dice rolls cause eri got like this fuckin magic wwand wwith wwhich he wwas able to shoot some pretty fuckin scientific beams a energy wwhich i wwould totally explain but you probably wwouldnt understand it so lets just call it fuckin magic although it wwasnt an kar wwas all swwoonin at eris newwfound science prowwess and so they filled another pail an it wwas the best 

the end 


End file.
